Velsa Shigake, The Emperor of the Moon
Velsa is the Decimo Espada Appearance Velsa stands at about 6'1, rather pale and sort of thin with slight toning. She has grey/blue hair and has deep golden eyes, rather glowing. She has a very fair complexion. She wears a white robe with a black belt and pants underneath, she also has a black drape around her shoulders. Her hollow hole is in the center of her diaphragm and her mask remnants are on a slight collar formation on the right side of her neck. Personality, Zanpakuto, and Stats/Perks. Verilas is soft spoken and quiet. Her voice is very 'angelic' or soothing, but she is quite devious when fighting or dealing with anyone she is not familiar with. She is very charming, but very misleading if she wills it. To some she is very friendly and amiable, and open to conversation, proving to be very trustworthy. Embodied with the powers of the sky and sea, she can use her gift to make her nimble and fast on the offensive, or fluid and relaxed on the defensive. Her gift reflects on her calm and collected personality. Despite her personality, Velsa is often very amused by moving her zanpakuto around, watching it cut the air. Zanpakuto Guardameta Eterno: Guardameta is a large, crescent shaped blade, representing the moon and sky typically, but is heavily influenced by the waters. It is about as large if not large than Velsa's body and she has no sheath for it, she summons it from the air when she wishes to use it, typically she uses it in a slashing manner, and slings it over her shoulder when holding it. Despite it's size she is rather efficient with it, offensively and defensively. Simply by slashing her zanpakuto, or lightly moving it around, it can be seen visibly slashing the air. Resurreccion Upon Release: Unite como una! Velsa grips her zanpakuto with two hands and slashes it in a rapid succession, usually two or three times, this stirs up the air around her and following this she thrusts her blade into the air, releasing a beam of white reiatsu into the sky, causing it to rain. This rain lasts throughout the duration of her resurreccion. The rain changes her appearance into perfectly fitted silver armor and boots, covering everything except her hands and some of her forearms, and her head. her hair is longer and straight, going down to about shoulder length. Her mask is shaped like that of a crown, with a large point in front and a sapphire embedded into it. Her zanpakuto is now longer and more rugged looking, with a blue tint to it's silver blade. The rain passively heals minor wounds over time. Segunda Etapa: Not yet achieved. Abilities Resurreccion Abilities Ability 1: '''estampido supersónico:' Velsa absorbs all damage done to her throughout the course of the fight and begins building her reiatsu. The rain purifies her wounds, slowly healing her body. As the reiatsu builds and builds, she is brought to a point of near perfect health because this ability puts a wear on the body. Velsa sonidos into the sky and gathers her power into her blade as it glows white, she slashes it overhead and propels down into the earth at a blinding speed, exploding into the ground causing a large shockwave to erupt from the ground in a large radius. If an enemy is hit directly by the blade, they are temporarily paralyzed and left defensless if their defense capabilties prove low enough. '''The rain passively heals Velsa's minor wounds over time, but this ability empowers it.' Resurreccion Point ability: '''Ability 2: '''fuerte, pero fluido: Velsa converts her blade into air and water, enabling it to be used as a variety of weapons from a variety of distances. The longer range she uses the blade at, the weaker the strikes. Despite it's appearance, it is still just as sharp and deadly as her normal zanpakuto. This ability can be used outside of resurreccion. '''Ability 3: '''fusionar los elementos: Velsa commands the very rain and air around her in a larger radius as she attempts to bind the two together. She can move the rain and air to her will, bending it into a full body armor, using it to increase her sonido speed and striking speed, and even draining the very water and air out of her opponent, temporarily disorienting them. Cero Velsa has a unique cero in that she utilizes both her blade and her palm in some instances. Her normal cero color is blue and is fired from her palm. Special Cero: Cero Crescento: Slashing her blade across, she can fire off a large crescent cero composed of either air or water, depending on what she wills it to be. If it is water, it seeps into the target hit, slowing them down slightly. If it is air, if it hits a target it knocks the wind out of them, disorienting them temporarily Stats Attack: 100 Defense: 50 Reiatsu: 70 Speed: 80 Reiryoku: 50 Resurreccion Stats: Attack: 120 Defense: 55 Reiatsu: 80 Speed: 80 Reiryoku: 55 Perks ZAN: 15 HAK: 5 HOHO: 10 CERO: 5